


Tumblr Talentswap Drabbles

by iaminlovewiththesky



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talentswap drabbles people request me for on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detective Mondo/Literary Girl Kyouko

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is mastermindtaekoyasuhiro, if you have any drabble requests please send me them!

Mondo Oowada’s talent was complete useless when it came to her. As well as he could read people, Kyouko Kirigiri was a complete mystery. He knew next to nothing about her, other than her talent. His attempts to research her never turned up anything useful, and when he tried to read her mystery novels even his head spun.  
He didn’t even approach her, always so nervous he was sure he would mess up if he tried to say anything to her. It was months into the school year when he realized he was enamored by her, which only made him more and more nervous.  
February fourteenth was the worst day of his life, every year. His panicked reactions to any girl who gave him chocolate would scare even the strongest girl off. He spent the entire day anxious, but feeling even worse when he got nothing. However, at the end of the day, Kirigiri walked up to his desk, placed a small wrapped package on the surface, and walked away before he could bring himself to say anything.  
He tore it open, and found a novel within, one of her’s that he didn’t recognize. The inside was personally signed, which he found sweet. It took him almost a full month to read it cover to cover. The story was one of her usual mysteries, but lacking her usual female detective lead character, instead replacing her with a loud, seemingly unpleasant but ultimately kindhearted male detective, with an obvious crush on a girl who’s been wrapped up in a murder investigation.  
When White Day approached, he was completely ready, with a box of chocolates and a nervous grin. The moment she walked into the classroom, he blurted out, “Kirigiri-san, will you please go out with me!?" holding out the chocolates. She didn’t even seem taken aback, instead accepting the chocolates with a faint smile.  
"I’d love to."


	2. Good Luck Sayaka/Detective Leon

From the moment he met her, he knew he was doomed.  
A beautiful girl, who acted so sweetly to him, even after his pick up lines fell flat, who was impressed by his talent and freely told him she had none, she had only gotten in by luck…  
Well, she was special, different from all the other girls in their class, and he liked her. He made notes of her habits, of her favorite things to do, of the colours she seemed to favor, everything. He felt like a stalker, but he just wanted to impress her, and how else could he use his talent?  
Finally, the day came when he was ready, with a CD of her favorite pop artist, a bouquet of her favorite flowers, and a poem he had seen her reading with that beautiful smile on her face. He was all ready to talk to her as she left her last class… until she walked out, holding the hand of Makoto Naegi.


	3. Gang Leader Celestia/Heir Leon

To be honest, he was a terrible boyfriend. His money and looks were a nice pull, but personality-wise? She wasn’t too fond of him. She did like his pick up lines, however, terrible as they were.  
The first time she met him, he said, “Apart from being sexy, what’s your talent?" She simply laughed it off, and responded with, “You’d have to try harder if you want my name, let alone my talent."  
For the rest of the day, he was dedicated to trying to get her to tell him her name and talent. “Do you have a name, or do angels just have pretty faces?" Not to mention his talent-related lines. “I play the field and it looks like I just got a home run with you." “Girl, you must be a casino, because you’ve got so many slots I don’t know which one to play with!" (He got a bottle of water dumped over his head for that one.)  
At the end of orientation, she was about to leave, when he grabbed her by the wrist. “Alright, no lines, no jokes. Will you please tell me your name?"  
She looked at him and smirked. “My name is Celestia Ludenberg, Super High School Level Gang Leader." She enjoyed the look on his face long after she left to go home.  
When she returned for the first day of school, her desk had a paper full of sukeban-related pick up lines and a blood-red rose.


	4. Hall Monitor Togami/Gang Leader Mukuro/ Hacker Naegi

"Guys, please stop…"  
Naegi was truly getting sick of his two closest companions fighting. He understood that, by their natures and their talents, they were born to be enemies, but that didn’t make it any easier on him when he went out to dinner with them both.  
He had been grateful for the times none of them spoke, if only because neither of them were fighting or finding fault in what the other said. The silence, though awkward, was MUCH preferred.  
Dinner had been mostly uneventful, only having a few scuffles over different types of food and their tastes- Mukuro was disgusted by Togami’s sweet tooth and Togami couldn’t stand being near Mukuro’s spicy meal.  
The only real concern was the bill.  
Mukuro had wanted them all to pay separately, which Naegi agreed with. Unfortunately, Togami had decided to insist on paying for Naegi and his own meal. Mukuro had then complained that he should pay for hers as well, if he had the money to spare.  
The argument continued, fighting and fighting and getting louder. Naegi snuck the money for everyone’s meal and handed it to the waitress before getting up and walking away, neither of his companions noticing. Maybe the next date would go better.


	5. Hall Monitor Togami/Gang Leader Mukuro

He prided himself on his ability to break any troublemaker. Male or female, freshman or senior, he could crack anyone who broke a rule he deemed important. Going to Hope’s Peake was a change. New rules to learn and follow, different types of people to deal with, but essentially the same. Teenagers break rules. They need to be punished and they’ll learn their lesson.  
Mukuro Ikusaba, however… she was a challenge. She came to this school as a gang leader- a mistake on the school’s part, Togami thought, inviting someone specifically because they’re a deliquent- and she seemed proud of her talent.  
Detentions with him, in-school suspensions, nothing seemed to bother her. Day after day she racked up detentions and demerits, and he was amazed she hadn’t be expelled yet, especially when she dragged down everyone around her. She even ruined him, distracting him from his school work and hall monitor duties because he needed to come up with a new way to punish her for her misdemeanors.  
Finally, one day, he came upon her while he was doing his night time rounds in the dorms. All students are to be within the school walls by 10 pm. That is one of the most important rules, created to keep students safe. However, she had appeared to have just come in from outside, soaked with rain and tracking mud through the halls.  
"And where do you think you’re going, Mukuro Ikusaba?" She stopped where she stood and glared at him.  
"To bed, obviously." He pulled out his detention slips to start filling in her name, but she grabbed it out of his hands and shoved it in her pocket. “I don’t have time for this tonight, Togami." He tried to grab for it back, but she moved out of his reach.  
"Ikusaba, hand those back before I report you for theft!"  
She rolled her eyes. “How frightening." She walked right up to him. “Give me a reason to give them back if you’re just going to write me up?"  
He scowled deeply. She was infuriating, acting like she always had the upper hand. He couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand her… He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an angry kiss, full of his passion and hatred for her.  
She didn’t hesitate in responding, kissing back hard and sliding her hands through his hair, tugging on it.  
They continued kissing until they heard a door open in the distance. Togami pushed her off and Mukuro grinned before pulling the slips out of her pocket and tossing them to him.  
"I’ll see you in detention tomorrow, Togami." She left and for a moment, Togami thought she almost looked beautiful.


	6. Princess Celestia/Mechanic Ishimaru/Animal Breeder Togami

Sometimes the boys discuss her behind her back. Nothing too mean- Ishimaru always cuts Togami off when he gets too nasty- but they’ll just talk freely. They both know different sides of her, and it’s weird to think about how different Celestia can be.  
Togami knows her as a temptress. Her teasing inside jokes in front of their classmates and her heated glances when they’re alone will throw him off his balance, make him disgusted with himself for falling for a girl like HER. Even if she’s a princess- and god, what a queen she’ll make, he thinks, how perfect she’ll rule, and maybe he’ll rule by her side- he can’t stand the power she has over him.  
Ishimaru knows her as a vampire queen. Her hypnotizing eyes catch him and drag him under her thrall, and he loves every moment of it. He would die- and be raised again, ha- to be one of the vampire butlers she adores, but compared to her other lover, he’s nothing. He doesn’t have the elegance of the animal breeder, just the honest soul of a hard-working mechanic. He would give the world just to see one of her rare smiles.  
The boys will talk quietly for hours at a time, sharing their experiences with her. By the time they leave, they have a better idea of who she is- the beautiful girl with red eyes.


	7. Heir Leon/ Music Club Member Sayaka

He hadn’t really noticed her in class, other than the colored streak in her hair and the unusual clothes. He just assumed that was normal for most girls, since he had seen them in the music magazines he had paid his maids to sneak into his home.  
It had only been during one of Hope’s Peakes exhibitions, where each student proved their talent and worth to the school’s investors, that he really noticed her for the first time. It had been time for all the various musicians to come out and display their abilities. He was in the audience, not needing to display his talent, since everyone in the country, if not the world, knew about the Kuwata family.  
He had just been waiting to cheer on his friend, an idol from another class, but since his friend was last he had to wait through all the other demonstrations. He quickly grew bored of the various musicians and music they played, and slumped down in his seat. He hadn’t thought to bring something else to do while waiting, so he just had to pay attention or be completely bored. He interested himself by rating the students on skill and attractiveness.  
Eventually his classmate, the light music girl, came on stage. He expected her to play jazz or classical music, but instead… the music playing in the background and the words she sung were pure punk rock. Everyone in the audience was shocked by the loud music, instead of the light music expected of her. The microphone was turned off and there was an announcement apologizing for the surprised, but she kept singing with all her heart, even as she was pulled off stage.  
He was completely enamored with her.


	8. Good Luck Leon/ Literary Girl Sayaka

He had gotten here completely by accident, and he felt like a complete moron about it. After all, he was completely average, but he was still going to Hope’s Peake as a ‘talented’ student! It was unbelievable.  
He had almost turned it down. until he saw some of the names of his classmates. Beautiful models and idols and heiresses… He would be surrounded by beautiful and famous girls. How could he ever turn that down? Plus there was that whole, if- you- go- to- Hope’s- Peake- you- will- be- well-off- forever thing.  
He had missed orientation due to his hesitation about going, but he made the first day of school with no problem. To his disappointment, though… most of the girls he had looked so forward to meeting were pretty… weird. The famous pure-hearted idol was tougher than he was and cared more about sugary snacks than boys. The elegant model was cold and ignored everyone except the boy that she claimed looked like a vampire. The heiress seemed full of self loathing and avoided everyone besides some guy who treated her like shit.  
All the girls were pretty weird, actually. The baseball player had more mood swings than she swung the bat. The soldier towered over him and was only nice to the idol. The gambler didn’t talk to anyone besides her sister. The fortune teller didn’t seem to want to be here and didn’t respond to anything he said. The hall monitor… might have been a guy?  
The only normal girl was the writer, the one who sat in the back of the room and only chit-chatted with whoever talked to her first. He recognized her name from the books his mother read, but otherwise he knew nothing about her. He took the seat beside her when class began, and she turned to smile at him.  
He realized she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen hen she smiled.


	9. Idol Togami/ Heiress Mukuro

They often butted heads, ending up at the same exclusive parties and meeting up with the same celebrity friends. In fact, they ran into each other so often the tabloids were abuzz with rumors of their romance- although no such thing existed. But to think, the mysterious loner Byakuya Togami, who had never been seen with a woman besides his family members or talent agent, being consistently seen with the equally unfriendly heiress to the Ikusaba fortune. Who wouldn’t think they were dating?  
Sometimes, they even considered it. On cold winter nights, when Mukuro’s family was gone on a trip but she had asked to stay home- so she could sneak her fallen-from-grace sister into the house, mostly- she would think about how much better she would feel with a warm body by her side. Sometimes, when he was on a tour with only his bandmates and agent, he would dream of her greyish blue eyes and the freckles on her nose.  
Ultimately, nothing came from it, though. They were just dreams, dreams that would be shattered the next time they saw each other and get wrapped up in an argument that would end with her dumping a drink on him, or him walking away in the middle of her sentence.  
When Mukuro Ikusaba found out he was going to Hope’s Peake Academy, though, she didn’t even hesitate to accept her own invitation.


	10. Idol Ishimaru/ Gambler Mondo

In the end, it was a shock to everyone. It seemed ridiculous that the idol, famous for songs against drinking and smoking and breaking laws, and the gambler, irritable and noisy and addicted to two of those things, getting along, let alone becoming best friends and ‘brothers’.  
Of course, the two were much closer than that, but that wasn’t for the class to know, not yet. Mondo was uncomfortable with the relationship by itself, let alone with the others knowing- and probably teasing him for it, mister oh-so-tough gambler losing his cool over a silly pop idol- and Ishimaru had to be careful about ruining his image outside of the school, knowing that the wrong scandal could put a complete stop to his career, even if he’s made it through Hope’s Peake.  
Their relationship was private and quiet, and they liked it that way. They could relax around each other, and discuss anything on their minds without being judged or insulted seriously. The two clicked in a way they had never known before.  
They could truly believe that opposites attract.


End file.
